What i desire is YOU
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: Both Nami and Luffy are Pissed, Luffy demands what he desires, Nami says something she wished she wouldn't have


It seemed like a normal day on the going merry, Usopp was telling chopper stories about how he rescued a princess from evil pirates, Zoro was sleeping while Robin sat next to him reading a book, Sanji was preparing lunch, and Nami was sitting on her chair looking at her captain who was sitting beside her on the floor with puppy dog eyes.

**Luffys pov**

"Oi!,Nami!"

"What is it Luffy?"

"give me more money"

she swung her feet to the side of the chair and grabbed my face with her soft hands , there was pure anger in her eyes, which unfortunately means something bad is going to happen, however i wont back down this time, i am captain after all and i should get money when i want money

"Give me one good reason why i should give you more money, and if it has anything to do with meat i will throw you overbored."

yup she was definitely more pissed then usual, but that doesnt make it ok to threaten me like that, after all if i want meat or anything else that i desire she should just give me the money for it ! my hand came up and grabbed one of Nami's, she flinched a little but then tightened her hands on my face, it was a bit painful but not something that i cant handle

"im captian! if i desire something then its only fair that you give me it"

"and what is it oh great captain that you desire"

i was pissed, no way beyond pissed... and the way the words came out of her mouth was not calming me down one bit.

"Meat of course !"

She stood up and walked into the womans quarters without out saying another word, the door was slammed shut behind her... who gave her permission to leave in the middle of an important talk!

"What the hell did you do to get her so pissed"

i looked up to the long nosed boy, i wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone right now, i put on the best smile i could at the moment and stood up, i walked past him twords merrys head

"... probably"

"Luffy? did you say something? hey? hey! Luffy dont just ignore me"

"shishishi i said i dunno !" i smiled and walked up to merrys head

We all sat at the table about to have dinner, Ussop bragged to Chopper who sat beside him,Zoro and Robin were sitting next to each other talking while Sanji was fawning over Nami who sat at the other end of the table from me, while she drank some orange juice he prepared for her. I put my head on the table and started to pout.

"Nami-chan ~ since were docked at this beautiful town, why dont we go on a date!"

My head shot up at the words that came out of Sanji's mouth, of course Nami would say no ! Nami looked at me and smirked.

"sure"

"NAMMI-CHAN ~! my godess has finally fallen for me"

both mine and Nami's eyes twitched from annoyance, it was ovious that she was just doing this to piss me off more and not because she liked Sanji anyone with eyes could tell that , but it was working, i shouldnt have made it so obvious that i didnt like what Sanji was doing. Its not fair that she treats Sanji, even though its just to make me mad , nice and me like a punching bag, i watched as Sanji pulled Nami up and hugged her, but his hand accidently touched her breast and didnt move from that position until he broke the hug, and of course Nami didnt even notice because she was to busy sticking her tounge out at me and flipping me off

"Thats enough!"

i stood up and looked at the two at the opposite end of the table. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression, i walked up to the two and grabbed the orange haired girls hand pulling her out of the room

* * *

**Robins pov**

"Cook-san ..."

"its fine Robin-chan, i understand the situation, so i helped out a bit"

"Am i the only one that is lost here !? why the hell are they fighting!?"

i looked at Usopp who had a confused and angry look on his face, ofcourse he wouldnt know whats going on, he doesnt pay attention, Sanji bit into his cigarette and looked at ussop

"They are both idiots who dont know how to deal with their feelings"

"so they like eachother and are showing it by fighting, out of the blue they start fighting, isnt that a bit...?"

I looked at the little reindeer and giggled a bit "no, at first the fight was about Captain-san walking in on Navigator-san and saying something she didnt like, that little fight triggered the fight they are in now"

"i wonder what he said to her..."i looked at Cook-san and smiled

"This is going to get interesting..."

* * *

**Luffys pov**

"What the hell is wrong with you Luffy"

"You! you cant go out with Sanji!"

"you have no right to say that ! if i want to date him then i can!"

"NO! im captain and if i say you cant then you cant!"

"Thats not fair! first you demand that you get what you desire and then your trying to control my love life! what has gotten into you!"

"Nami i said i was captain so you have to do what i say without asking any questions!"

"Maybe im sick of an idiot like you being my captain!"

both of our eyes went wide, she slapped my hand away and brang both of her hands to her mouth, tears flowed down her face, she lowered her head. i couldnt move or speak i never in a million years would have thought that Nami my navigator, and the woman i care for most, would ever say something this painful to me.

"ill be leaving now , find another navigator" she jumped of the side of the ship onto the dock. i lowerd my head and ground my teethe

"What the hell Nami..."

* * *

**Nami's pov**

I walked into the nearby town and stopped in an ally, i fell down to the ground and raised my hands to my face, what the hell was i thinking, if i told him what was really on my mind ... he wouldnt understang... but i - i love being Luffys navigator , and i love being on the ship with everyone, so why did i say that to him out of everything else i could have said, the tears wouldnt stop, im so sorry Luffy, i... you saved me and this is how i repay you... ?

"Hey girly would you like to go somewere and play" the men before me smelled like strong alchohol, i started walking away, but one of them grabbed my hand and pulled me twords them, ok im fine all i have to do is grab my clima tac and then...

"HHEY DONT TOUCH THAT!" my clima tac was ripped away, the man slammed me onto the ground two men were holding down my arms and legs, i tried to break free but they were to strong.

"someone help!" the screams are meaningless, nobodys in the town, not even in the houses. i kicked and screamed as hard as i could but all i got in return is a hand going up my shirt, the mans hand slid up my shirt and under my bra , my eyes closed shut and i took in a deep breath.

"LUFFY!" he wouldnt come, and i knew it, not because i said something mean to him and made him angry, no Luffy woundnt abandon one of his Nakama just because of that, but he wouldnt because he was probably still on the ship. i closed my eyes tightly

"who the hell are you kid" one of the men said, i looked up and...

"Get the hell off my navigator now!"

"Luffy..." The men ontop of me jumped to their feet and charged at Luffy.

The fight was over within 10 seconds, most of the men wouldnt be getting up. to tell you the truth... i knew he would come, he is always around when i need him the most, for both the good and the bad times.

"Nami" This person...

"Stop crying Nami,its ok now" his soft hand carresed my face,his thumb reached up to my eye and wiped away my tears

This person...the only one i would stand beside and help accomplish imposible dreams,the only one i trust my life with, the one who saved me countless times ... this person...the person i love most in this world

Luffy scopped me up in his arms we walked back to the ship

* * *

i have to say sorry to him for saying what i said, i feel disgusted with my self for saying that... it was about midnight and everyone on the ship was asleep, i walked through the hall looking and was now standing infront of a door, i knocked three times and waited for the person inside to open the door, hopefully he wasnt asleep. i heard footsteps from behind the door finally the person opened the door.

"Nami? what are you doing up so late?" he sounded tired and was rubbing his eyes

"sorry for waking you up, but can i come in?"

"mmm sure " he walked into the dark room and lit and turned on a light, the sat on his bed, i walked in behind him and stood about 2 feet away from him

"Luffy..."

"ya know Nami i refuse to have anyother Navigator"

"Luffy i didnt mean what i-"

"I know... but it hurt, atfirst ... i felt betrrayed, then anger kicked in, and i thought bad stuff" he layed on his bed, his body facing away from me

"What do you mean by bad stuf?"

"...well you see..." he quickly grabbed my hand and threw me onto his bed, his body hovered over mine and he moved closer

"... i mean this kind of bad" he ran his fingers over my sides and began the torcher

"l-luffy ~ ! haha stop ! im ganna die ! " i put my hand over my mouth, careful not to scream anymore, so that the rest of the crew wouldnt wake up

"Shishishi Nami your to ticklish!" i got up and walked to the door, jeez he always knows how to comfort me, when im feeling down

"Nami?... "

"You said this afternoon that if you desire somthing then i should give it to you right?"

"That right?" i turned around and walked back twords my captain

"Then? name one thing you want most at this moment... that i can give you!" he smiled and walked twords me

"Anything i want?" i nodded and took a deep breath, he grabbed my face and slammed his forhead into mine

"owww ! what was that for !" i grabbed my forhead and fell to the ground, Luffy squated infront of me and leaned in closer

"shishishi I want you to be my pirate queen" my eyes widend and he brought his lips to mine

"I love you Nami!"

"... i love you to Luffy"


End file.
